


A fathers love, or, Seeing the world a little differently

by trickstersGambit



Series: Asteroidstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asteroidstuck, Growing Up, How do tag?, Interspecies Relationships, Jontan Egbert, Kaat Vantas, Other, Renamed Characters, Species Swap, idk what am i doing?, seeing things a little bit different, tumblr asteroidstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstersGambit/pseuds/trickstersGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon watches his human friend grow up and interact with his family. Through what he learns with his growing relationship with the same human Jon tries to impress a new thought on his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fathers love, or, Seeing the world a little differently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgwtfkitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=omgwtfkitteh).



> I've changed all the publication dates on my fics because SOMEONE decided to advertise for me and I thought I'd make myself a LITTLE bit more accessible. Hows' the first page, Z?  
> Written for my co-author [kitteh](http://omgwtfkitteh.tumblr.com) (who is all kinds of awesome) as a tie in to our [Asteroidstuck](http://asteroidstuck.tumblr.com) au.

This is one of those times. I’m only posting them because Kitteh asked me to.

Kaat Vantas sat in the doctor’s office, a national geographic for kids in hands. He was looking at a section crabs while his dad mumbled to the doctor.

“What do you mean ‘diminished hearing’? What does that mean?” Kaat looked over at his father, frowning, then at he doctor.

“He can’t hear certain registers. That’s why he yells. He doesn’t recognise that he’s yelling. It can be caused by trauma, or, in Kaat’s case, recurrent ear infections.” the doctor explained, glancing Kaat’s way. “It’s most likely permanent.”

“so the shouting?”

The boy turned his attention back to the magazine, peering at the information before him.

“Crabs can’t hear.” he said, loudly, leaning forward in the seat, hoping his dad could hear. “They have little hairs that feel the waves, but they can’t interpret sound.”

He could-loud and clear in his right ear, but he didn’t scold Kaat this time. “Oh?”

“Yeah. They’re really cool!” he shouted, grinning. Crabs couldn’t hear, and everyone sounded like they were whispering to him. Imagine that?

Mister Vantas was late home from work the next day, and called up the stairs as loud as he could.

“Kaat! Come down here! I’ve got something for you!!”

The boy poked his head around the corner, peering downstairs.

“Did you call me, Dad?”

“Yeah, come down here.”

Kaat sighed in a much put upon way. “Alright.” he trudged down the stairs, quirking a thin orange brow at his father.

“Close your eyes.” the adult instructed him. “and hold out your hands. That’s it, together, just like that.”

A moment later there was a cool something in his hands, and he peeked at it-there was a grey shell in his hands-rather like a conch, and he eyed it suspiciously, glancing up at his dad.

“what?”

“look” the man pointed to the shell, and Kaat peered at it again, watching pink-toned grey claws started to poke out, followed by black eyes, eyes twitching, nervous.

“oh! You’re just like me!” he shouted, looking down at the crab, grinning. “Hi.” he smiled, peering at it closely. “You need a name—Alex. You‘re Alex now.”

Mister Vantas smiled at his boy, mentally patting himself on his back. He knew what Kaat liked.

Very soon the house was decorated in the creatures. Sculptures, dolls, toys, paintings. Anything he could do to support his son.

 

Universes away, a grey skinned aliened closer to his screen, counting the strange creatures at different points in the timeline. A few minutes later he had websites open, and tilted his head, peering at a particular site.

A cancer symbol-nearly identical to the one on his shirt, graced the page.

“The ‘crab sign’,” he grinned. “and the human leader likes ‘crabs’… interesting.”

 

The revelation of Jon’s status was a surprise to them all, but they continued to follow his orders. Moments after calming everyone he’d taken stock of their situation and started snapping directions to the other four.

The heads of their fallen friends and allies were lined up behind them, reverently. Eridan and Feferi were placed next to each other, Vriska placed beside Equius and Nepeta, with Tav closest to Gamzee’s left. Useful things had been removed- Equius’ sunglasses, tucked into Sollux’s pocket in the event they’d be needed. Eridan’s glasses sat on Jon’s face, affording him a somewhat clearer view of the world-well, their universe. Weapons were stacked in their strife modus, syladex cards sorted by owner, waiting to be searched for useful items.

Now was no time to be wasteful. Now was the time for them to come together-they couldn’t face the humans without bringing something to the table.

Jon was excited. They were coming. He was going to see Kaat, finally, after all the long months of seeing him on the screen, waiting to hear him, to touch his hand and hold him close.

And the kisses.

He was looking forward to those. The movie kisses, not the ‘come back to life’ kisses he’d seen his friends give.

Kanaya was looking at him, watching his every move as he scanned the area around them, looking for a sign of their friends, excited. They were waiting some more patiently than others, clustered close together. Jon was sandwiched in the center, able to touch everyone’s hand to check on them without his eyes deviating from the sky. It confused her how close he was to all of them, how he insisted on having physical contact with all of them, when he’d been withdrawn before.

“Jon…What Are You Doing?”

“ we’re still just grubs, kanaya. we’re still young.” he turned his head to look at her. “we’re out here without our lusi, all we have are us. All we’ve ever had is just us.” he glanced at Gamzee, shifting a hand to hold his, squeezing it gently, the other hand holding his morail’s. Soll and Gamzee both needed the affection, he knew that. Terezi was clinging to Soll’s other hand. He turned his head to look at Kanaya. “if the humans can acknowledge needing each other, why can’t we? we’ve been together the whole game. Supporting each other… is it too much to hold each other’s hands when we’re scared? we‘re trolls, yeah, but we‘re friends, aren’t we?”

“we’re n0t humanth, j0n.”

“but we’ll have to adapt, because they’re coming here. we’re supposed to be the good trolls. the calm ones, the ones you’d expect to adapt the quickest.” Jon explained. “let’s make a good impression, ok?”

“YOU’R3 DO1NG 1T TO 1MPR3SS YOUR P3RSON4L HUM4N.” Terezi observed, smirking at him.

“s-shutup.” he batted at her, scowling-well, trying to. It didn’t work very well. His smiles and chirpy orders were what made them listen to him.

“j0n and ka-at thitting in a tree.”

“i’m seriously going to start beating you all.” he hissed at them, squeaking when Gamzee grabbed him, resting his head on top of the shortest troll.

“ChIlL mOtHeRfUcKeR.” he sighed. “sHoOsH.”

Sollux rolled his eyes, shoving at Gamzee.

"Thatth my job, cl0wn."

"YoU cAn ShArE tHe LiTtLe FuCkEr."

"Fine."

“i’m still going to make your lives suck.” he huffed, watching the sky, a bright speck of light growing larger over their heads. Sollux broke away from them, joined by Aradia-surprising them all. Whatever was happening was happening fast, and Jon found himself clinging to the others, the speed surprising him and making him nervous-suddenly he wasn’t in control, and it was the most terrifying thing he’d ever faced in this game.

Kanaya’s cold, glowing hand slipping into the one sollux had abandoned, taking his place in front of Jon. She looked over her shoulder and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and squeezed the hands she’d taken. Gamzee grabbed Terezi’s other hand, the four of them clinging together like lost young feather beasts, waiting for their mothers to return.

Jon knew he’d be grateful when he finally got to see Kaat. Maybe when he was shoulder to shoulder with his matesprit, and fellow leader, he wouldn’t be so unnerved by all of this.

One could only hope.


End file.
